memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis
Harry Kim und Tom Paris werden unter dem Vorwurf des Terrorismus in ein außerirdisches Gefängnis gesteckt, in dem sich die Gefangenen gegenseitig töten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Es ertönt Geschrei, Personen laufen herbei, ein Signalton ertönt. Ein neuer Gefangener kommt an, alle wollen sehen, wer es ist. Da rutscht eine Person eine Röhre herunter, es ist Harry Kim. Er landet auf dem Boden und bleibt dort halb bewusstlos liegen. Einer der Männer meint, dass er seine Spezies noch nie gesehen hat. Ein Mann bahnt sich einen Weg zu Kim frei. Anschließend wird dieser wird von dem Mann hochgehoben und hin und her geschubst. Dann folgen die ersten Schläge. Kim versucht sich zu wehren, wird jedoch niedergeschlagen. Auf dem Boden liegend, wird weiter auf ihn eingetreten, bis er wieder hochgehoben wird. Er fällt plötzlich in die Arme von Tom, aber auch dieser schlägt fest zu, sodass Harry zu Boden geht. Akt I: Einstand thumb|leftthumb|Tom Paris begrüßt Harry Kim im Gefängnis Ein Mann erhebt Anspruch auf Harry und stellt sich vor ihn. Kim meint, dass dies ein Irrtum sei, als der Mann ihn wegzieht. Der Mann meint dass er Kim nach Hause bringen würde und schlägt ihn erneut. In diesem Moment mischt sich Tom ein, der Mann gehöre ihm, denn Harry habe ihn verraten, als sie bei einem Bombenanschlag 47 akritirianische Wachen umgebracht haben, Harry sei schuld an seiner Verhaftung, da er vor dem Tribunal seinen Namen preisgegeben habe. Doch der Mann will nicht nachgeben und Kim trotzdem behalten. Erst als Tom ihn mit dem Messer bedroht, gibt er klein bei - zumindest vorläufig. Tom nimmt Harry mit in seinen Unterschlupf. Kim fragt, ob er so hart zuschlagen musste, doch Tom erklärt, dass man hier unten besser nicht für einen Weichling gehalten wird. Kim fragt nach etwas zu Essen. Paris berichtet, dass er seit ein paar Tagen hier ist und nichts zu Essen bekam. Sie erzählen sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten. Harry berichtet unterdessen, dass er verhört wurde. Als er nicht gestand, zerrten sie ihn vor einen Richter und berichteten ihm, dass Tom für sie beide gestanden hätte und dann sprach man sie schuldig. Tom sagt, dass es bei ihm genauso war. Außerdem müssen sie ihn unter Drogen gesetzt haben, denn er wachte erst wieder in diesem Gefängnis vor dem Begrüßungskomitee auf. Harry meint, sie müssten mit einer Wache sprechen und dieser ihre Unschuld klar machen, aber es gibt hier laut Tom keine Wachen. Kim ist überrascht, dass es sich um ein Gefängnis ohne Aufseher befinden. Sie seien 300 Meter unter der Erde und völlig isoliert von der Außenwelt. Als Harry um Wasser bittet, wird Tom laut und ungehalten und meint, sie seien hier doch nicht im Hotel. Tom beruhigt sich wieder und erklärt, dass alle ein Implantat - die Krampe - im Kopf hätten, das synaptische Stimulationen vornimmt und bei den Insassen offenbar Aggressionen verursacht. Er selbst werde jeden Tag dadurch gereizter. Als Harry vorschlägt, die Krampe einfach zu entfernen, wendet Tom ein, dass er bei einem Mitinsassen beobachtet habe, dass der Versuch, das Gerät zu entfernen, einen unweigerlich umbringt. Kim stellt außerdem noch klar, dass er sich das nächste mal, wenn Paris ihn schlägt, sich wehren wird. Da ertönt wieder ein Signal und ein Gefangener schreit laut, dass es Essen gibt. Aus der Rutsche kommen braune Blöcke, jedoch nur sehr wenige. Einige Gefangene stürzen sich auf die Nahrung und es kommt zu Kämpfen. Als ein Gefangener versucht an die Rutsche zu gelangen, wird er von einem Kraftfeld getroffen und bewusstlos. Einem Mann wird wegen des Essens von Zio die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Dieser meint im Gehen zu Paris, dass er dies wohl nicht gegessen hätte. Anschließend meint Paris zu Kim, dass ihm der Appetit vergangen ist. Akt II: Ärger mit den Akritirianern Auf der Brücke der USS Voyager erkundigt sich Captain Janeway bei Tuvok nach dem Ergebnis seiner Scans. Tuvok berichtet, dass er weder ihre Lebenszeichen noch ihre Kommunikatoren orten konnte. Chakotay empfängt in diesem Augenblick eine Nachricht von den Akritirianern. Der Botschafter Liria meldet sich und verkündet, dass die beiden Offiziere bereits wegen des Anschlages verurteilt und im Gefängnis seien. An den Händen und der Kleidung der beiden seien Spuren von Trilithiumsprengstoff gefunden worden. Chakotay meint, dass dies bei Jedem der am Anschlagsort war, der Fall ist und wohl kaum als Beweis für eine Verurteilung ausreicht. Da es in ihrem System keine Trilithiumquelle gibt und der Antrieb der Voyager läuft mit Dilithium, das nach ihren Wissenschaftlern leicht in Trilithium umgewandelt werden kann, vermuten sie, dass die Terroristen von der Voyager unterstützt werden. Deshalb müssten sie Verbündete von Open Sky, einer Terroristengruppe sein. [[Datei: Zwei akritirianische Schiffe greifen die USS Voyager an.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager wird von zwei Kriegsschiffen angegriffen]] Tuvok meldet zwei akritirianische Schiffe, die von der Oberfläche aufsteigen. Der Botschafter kündigt eine Inspektion und die Übernahme der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] an. Captain Kathryn Janeway bittet um ein Gespräch mit ihren Offizieren, was Liria jedoch ablehnt, da die Kommunikation mit Gefangenen grundsätzlich untersagt ist. Es nähern sich bereits zwei Schiffe. Liria informiert Janeway darüber, dass die Voyager beschlagnahmt sei und von einem Prisenkommando übernommen werde. Janeway befiehlt Tuvok die Schilde zu aktivieren und schickt Chakotay an die Conn. Janeway stellt gegenüber Liria klar, dass sie ihr Schiff nicht übergeben wird. Die akritirianischen Schiffe greifen an und die Voyager zieht sich zurück. Tuvok will das Feuer erwidern, doch Chakotay wird befohlen einen Kurs zu setzen. Captain Kathryn Janeway will nicht zu Gewalt greifen und meint, sie müssen einen anderen Weg finden, um die beiden zu befreien. thumb|Werkzeug zum Kurzschließen Harry Kim wird unterdessen in seinem Unterschlupf nervös. Als Tom Paris zurückkehrt, fragt Kim, was so lange dauerte. Paris erklärt, dass Kim langsam die Auswirkungen der Krampe spürt. Er soll dagegen ankämpfen und will sich auf etwas Positives konzentrieren. Kim schlägt vor, an ein Essen mit sieben Gängen zu denken. Paris hat etwa 50 Gefangene getroffen, jedoch war kein Lebensmittelhändler darunter. Er hat jedoch einen wunderbaren Platz für ein Picknick entdeckt, worauf Kim erwidert, dass nur noch die Delaney-Schwestern für einen wunderbaren Tag fehlen würden. Kim hat ebenfalls keinen Fluchtweg, sondern nur solide Wände gefunden. Der einzige Weg nach draußen scheint die Rutsche zu sein, doch sie ist mit einem starken Kraftfeld gesichert. Das einzige was bleibt, ist der Versuch, dieses Kraftfeld kurzzuschließen. Tom gibt Harry ein Bauteil, welches als Werkzeug dienen kann. Inzwischen besprechen die Führungsoffiziere der Voyager im Besprechungsraum das weitere Vorgehen. Tuvok und Janeway halten eine Befreiungsaktion für wenig aussichtsreich. Daher will Captain Janeway versuchen zu beweisen, dass das Trilithium nicht von ihrem Schiff stammt. Chakotay meint, dass nach den Langstreckenscans Liria Recht hat. Es gibt kein Trilithium in diesem Sektor, doch Torres fragt nach Paralithium. Dieses wird als Treibstoff für Antriebssysteme auf Ionenbasis verwendet und kann in Trilithium umgewandelt werden. Janeway lässt daher nach Paralithium scannen und betreffende Schiffe aufspüren. Harry baut im Gefängnis etwas zusammen, aber er tut sich schwer, weil er sich kaum konzentrieren kann. Paris meint, dass er ruhig bleiben soll. Der erste Versuch schlägt fehl und Harry bekommt einen elektrischen Schlag. Paris schlägt vor, er solle sich einen Braten und Wein in Sandrines echtem Salon vorstellen. Kim spricht von flambierten Nudeln, Fondant und Pudding. Paris wechselt dann zu T-Bonesteaks mit Kirschtorte als Nachtisch. Kim meint, dass er so hungrig ist, dass er sogar eine Schüssel von Neelix' Leolawurzelsuppe essen würde. Bald ist Kim bereit und startet einen Versuch. Jedoch bekommt er einen elektrischen Schlag. thumb|Kim hilft dem niedergestochenen Paris Andere Gefangenen sind neugierig herbeigekommen, sie wollen wissen, was los ist. Paris schickt Kim weg. Ein Gefangener will ein Rohr sehen, doch Paris schickt ihn weg. Es kommt zu einer Schlägerei, Tom wird mit einem Messer verwundet. Kim vertreibt die Angreifer indem er mit seinem Rohr wild um sich schlägt. Anschließend verbindet er Paris' Wunde. Zio tritt zu ihnen und Kim will ihn bereits angreifen, doch dieser wolle keinen Kampf und beugt sich zu Paris. Er meint, dass wenn Paris nicht verblutet, er an einer Infektion sterben würde. Kim will einen Arzt rufen, doch Zio meint ironisch, dass sie einen Krankenwagen rufen könnten, um ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Kim trägt Paris inzwischen weg. Akt III: Auf der Suche thumb|Harry Kim stützt Tom Paris Während Kim Paris trägt, meint Paris zu ihm, dass Kim, falls sich die Situation verschlechtert, keine Rücksicht auf ihnen nehmen soll. Als Harry Tom zu dem Unterschlupf bringt, ist dieser bereits besetzt und sie müssen sich etwas Neues suchen. Kim bringt Paris daher zu Zio und bietet ihm seine Stiefel als Gegenleistung dafür an, dass Paris hier bleiben darf bis es ihm besser geht, zwei von den Futterkuchen und Wasser. Zio meint, dass er keine Untermieter aufnimmt. Daraufhin bietet Kim ihm die restliche Kleidung an. Paris will bereits weitergehen, doch Kim fragt, was er für das Essen und die Bandagen haben will. Zio interessiert sich für das Rohr, was Kim jedoch nicht übergeben will. Stattdessen bietet er Zio an, ihn mitzunehmen. Zio meint, dass er sechs Jahre hier ist und keinen Fluchtweg kennt. Kim meint, dass er das Energiefeld kurzschließen kann und sie mit etwas Glück die Oberfläche erreichen können. Zio blickt ihm in die Augen, um festzustellen, ob er ein Lügner ist oder die Krampe ihn wahnsinnig gemacht habe. Kim meint, dass er weder das eine noch das Andere sei. Zio kündigt für den Fall, dass Kim ihn belügt an, ihn zu töten. Die USS Voyager erreicht inzwischen einen akritirianischen Frachter und kommen laut Chakotay in Rufweite. Tuvok ortet nur zwei Lebenszeichen an Bord und Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Der Captain erkundigt sich nach Janeways Absichten und diese erklärt, dass zwei ihrer Crewmitglieder wegen eines Bombenanschlags von den Akritirianern verurteilt wurden. Sie wollen ihre Unschuld beweisen und vermuten, dass ein Raumschiff, wie das ihre, dass Paralithium als Treibstoff verwendet den Sprengstoff hergestellt werden kann. Die junge Frau will verschwinden, doch der Mann meint zu ihr, dass sie ruhig sein soll. Er erklärt, dass es sich um ein Frachtschiff handelt. Janeway will ein Inspektionsteam an Bord beamen, doch der Mann kündigt für diesen Fall an, Ihnen die Kehlen durchzuschneiden. Bevor Janeway weiterverhandeln kann, beendet er die Verbindung. Janeway und Chakotay sehen sich an und der Erste Offizier meint, dass Janeway nicht der einzige Captain ist, der sein Schiff verteidigt. Torres ortet inzwischen Spuren von Trilithium an Bord des Schiffes. Sie ist sich sicher, dass es sich um die Bombenbauer handelt. Janeway veranlasst Tuvok, ein Sicherheisteam in Transporterraum 2 zu schicken, während Torres die beiden an Bord beamt. Das Schiff der Beiden wird unterdessen in die Shuttlerampe gebracht. Anschließend werden die beiden Insassen von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren zu Captain Janeway in den Konferenzraum gebracht. Es sind ein junges Mädchen und ein junger Mann. Der junge Mann ist nicht bereit, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, doch als Beweise für die Sprengstoffherstellung gefunden werden, wird er kooperationsbereit. Er bittet seine Schwester gehen zu lassen, da sie erst 14 Jahre alt ist. Diese lehnt das jedoch ab und beharrt darauf, genauso behandelt zu werden, wie ihr Bruder. Jedoch unterbricht ihr Bruder sie und berichtet, dass niemand das Gefängnis auf Akritiri jemals verlassen hat. Piri erzählt Janeway, dass ihre Brigade herausgefunden hat, wo sich das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis befindet. Sie meint, dass sie mit diesem Schiff das Gefängnis angreifen und ihre Leute befreien können. Janeway meint, dass sie andere Methoden vorzieht, woraufhin Piri sie als Feiglinge bezeichnet. Captain Janeway befiehlt Tuvok, dass er dafür sorgen soll, dass die beiden baden und etwas essen. Anschließend bringen die Sicherheitsoffiziere die Geschwister aus dem Raum. thumb|Der Ausgang? Im Gefängnis meint Paris zu Kim, dass er dem Mann nicht traut. Paris erinnert Kim an ihre Abmachung, dass er sich bei einer Chance retten soll. Kim lehnt dies ab und Zio kehrt zurück. Kim und Zio machen sich auf den Weg. Gemeinsam versuchen sie das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Als Kim einen elektrischen Schlag bekommt, flucht er. Doch Zio meint, dass Kim stattdessen den Schmerz nutzen soll. Er solle sich vorstellen, dass die Feuerameisen seine Armee sind, die er gegen den Feind schickt. Er meint, dass er alle Energie braucht, um die Krampe zu bekämpfen. Doch Kim will seine Energie lieber zur Flucht nutzen. Zio meint, dass er am Anfang die Krampe für einen einfache Bestrafungsmöglichkeit hielt. Er kam jedoch zu der Einsicht, dass es ein Experiment ist. Sie werden wie Tiere aufeinander gehetzt, um ihr Verhalten zu testen. Er meint, dass die größte Bedrohung wäre, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Er sieht es als seine Mission an, den Grund für die Krampe herauszufinden. Als er das Wesen der Krampe erkannte, bekam er Macht über die Anderen. Diese haben Angst vor ihm, weil er die Wahrheit kennt. Er fragt Kim, ob er den wahren Zweck der Krampe kennenlernen will. Zio erklärt, dass die Belegschaft dadurch kontrolliert wird, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbringt. Wenn sie lernen, die Krampe zu kontrollieren, würde Kim wie er überleben. Kim gelingt es das Kraftfeld kurzzuschließen und ist euphorisch, das Gefängnis verlassen zu können. Zio erkennt, dass das Kraftfeld deaktiviert ist und öffnet die Tür. Gemeinsam klettern sie die Rutsche hinauf und erreichen das Ende. An einer verschmutzten Luke angekommen, macht er sie sauber und sieht direkt in den Weltraum. Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis befindet sich in einer Raumstation im Weltraum. Akt IV: Der Gefangene und der Prophet Zurück bei Tom Paris, berichtet dieser Kim, dass er von Megan Delaney geträumt hat. Kim meint, dass er sich das nächste Mal davor hüten wird, ihn aufzuwecken. Kim berichtet, dass sie die Rutsche hinaufgeklettert sind. Die Suche nach einem Fluchtweg sei noch eine Frage der Zeit. Paris müsse sich noch etwas gedulden. Kim wechselt auch die Verbände von Paris. Dieser fragt, was mit ihm passiert ist. Kim berichtet, dass er niedergestochen wurde. Paris denkt, dass Kim ihn angriff und wehrt ihn ab. Als Paris die Röhre ergreift, will Kim sie zurück, da sie diese für die Flucht benötigen. Paris kommt wieder zu sich und starrt Kim an. Er bekommt Angst und fragt Kim, was mit ihm geschieht. Kim spricht ihm Mut zu und meint, dass er wieder gesund wird. Tom bittet Harry, ihn nicht hier zu lassen. Kim verspricht es ihm mit einem festen Händedruck und legt sich neben Paris. Dann versuchen sie zu schlafen. Harry verlässt am Morgen den Unterschlupf, wo ihn Zio ihn bereits erwartet und fragt, ob sein Freund bereits gestorben sei. Kim meint zu ihm, dass er die Klappe halten solle. Kim meint, dass ein Raumschiff zur Luke kommen muss, um Nahrung zu liefern oder neue Gefangene zu bringen. DIese Gelegenheit will er zur Flucht nutzen, doch Zio erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen. Kim meint, dass sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite hätten, doch Zio erwidert, dass die Wachen die Impulswaffen hätten. Kim will sie mit etwas ablenken, um ihre Position festzustellen und eine Nachricht an die Voyager abzusetzen. Dazu will er Waffen besorgen. Doch Zio zeigt ihm sein Manifest und reicht ihm die Blätter. Daraus soll er lernen, wie man die Krampe kontrollieren kann. Doch Kim hat keine Lust sein Manifest zu lesen und schlägt ihm die Blätter aus der Hand. Dann fragt er ihn, ob Zio ihm helfen wird, oder nicht. Zio blickt Kim starr an und geht dann in die Hocke, um seine Blätter aufzusammeln. Er meint, dass wenn er wie die anderen wäre Kim jetzt töten würde. Aber er verliert nicht die Kontrolle und bezeichnet dies als Unterschied zwischen sich und Kim. thumb|Harry bringt Tom beinahe um Harry versucht Verbündete zu finden, doch er wird von den anderen Gefangenen nur ausgelacht und mit Gegenständen beworfen. Kim ruft die anderen Gefangenen dazu auf, sich zusammenzuschließen, um Fliehen zu können. Als er berichtet, dass Rutsche ins Weltall führt, lachen die anderen Gefangenen. Kim beteuert, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, dass sie fliehen können. Als er zu Tom zurückkehrt, hat dieser das Rohr zerstört und Harry fragt, was er da tut. Paris verlangt, dass er ihm das Rohr lässt und schlägt nach Kim. Dieser wird daraufhin sehr wütend, schreit und schlägt wie wild auf Tom ein. Er holt mit dem Rohr aus, um Paris den Schädel einzuschlagen. Doch im letzten Moment hält er gerade noch rechtzeitig inne. Zio tritt zum ihm und meint, dass Kim Paris nun töten solle. Akt V: Rettung Kim lässt das Rohr sinken und fällt zu Boden. Dann läuft er aus dem Unterschlupf. Der Manifestschreiber folgt ihm und meint, dass Kim Paris töten wollte. Kim ist entsetzt darüber, dass er seinen Freund töten wollte. Doch Zio meint, dass Paris nun nur noch eine Last sei. Kim verneint dies. Zio meint, dass Paris sich der Macht der Krampe gebeugt hat, Kims Essen isst und sein Gerät zerstört hat. Daher müsse Kim ihn töten, bevor Paris es tut. Kim fordert Zio auf, still zu sein. Zio meint, dass sie sich nicht wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden können, solange Paris' Kadaver in seinem Unterschlupf liegt. Er will dann sein Manifest verbreiten und Anhänger um sich sammeln. Kim erklärt Zio, dass er verrückt ist. Als der Manifestschreiber Kim vor die Wahl stellt, den Unterschlupf zu verlassen oder Paris zu vertreiben, entscheidet sich Kim für seinen Freund. Zio reicht Kim sein Messer und meint, dass es eine große Erleichterung ist, wenn er Paris' Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen muss. Kim ergreift das Messer und ringt mit sich selbst. Er schüttelt den Kopf und meint, dass er kein Mörder ist. Zio meint, dass er lernen soll ein Mörder zu sein, wenn er hier drin überleben will. Kim meint,d ass er dann lieber sterben will und lässt das Messer fallen. Daher schickt Zio Kim weg und fordert ihn auf Paris mitzunehmen, da er diesen sonst töten würde. Captain Janeway nimmt inzwischen Kontakt auf mit dem Botschafter auf. Janeway informiert ihn, dass sie das Schiff aufgebracht und die beiden Verantwortlichen für das Attentat gefangen genommen haben. Sie will sie ihnen übergeben, wenn sie Paris und Kim freilassen. Liria erklärt, dass sie bereits verurteilt wurden und die Urteile sind unaufhebbar. Janeway bezeichnet dies als ein verbrecherisches Justizsystem, doch Liria nennt es ein effektives Abschreckungssystem. Dann beendet er die Verbindung. Tuvok fragt den Captain, was nun mit den Gefangenen geschehen soll. Janeway lässt Vel daraufhin in ihren Raum bringen. thumb|Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Janeway will von dem jungen Mann die Lage und die Schildcodes des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses wissen. Als er fragt, wieso er ihr helfen sollte, meint Janeway, dass er wenn er es nicht tut, den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen will. Er will aber nur helfen, wenn sie auch die Mitglieder von Open Sky befreien. Der Captain will nicht darauf eingehen und verlangt die Informationen. Wenn ihre Leute freigelassen wurden, will er ihn und seine Schwester freilassen. Vel meint, dass er darauf nicht eingehen kann. Daraufhin befiehlt Janeway Tuvok die Übergabe der Gefangenen an die Behörden vorzubereiten. Nun erklärt er sich bereit, Informationen weiter zu geben. Da die Akritirianer die Voyager kennen und sie sofort angreifen würden, entschließen sich Janeway und Tuvok Neelix' Schiff für die Rettungsmission zu verwenden. Tuvok gibt jedoch zu bedenken, dass Neelix' Schiff nur über begrenzte Kampfkapazitäten verfügt. Im Gefängnis verlangt ein Gefangener die Kleidung von Tom Paris, doch Kim verteidigt ihn. Bevor es zu einem Kampf kommt, ertönt wieder der Alarm. Die Gefangenen meinen, es wären neue Sträflinge. Aber stattdessen steht Captain Janeway mit einem Phasergewehr vor ihnen. Sie betäubt zwei Gefangene mit einer Salve. Auch Tuvok und zwei andere Crewmitglieder der Voyager rutschen hinunter. Neelix meldet inzwischen über Interkom, dass zwei akritirianische Patrouillenschiffe auf Abfangkurs gegangen sind und er nicht weiß, wie lange er diese abwimmeln kann. Tuvok versichert ihm, dass sie so schnell arbeiten, wie möglich. Harry führt Captain Janeway zu Tom, der Hilfe braucht. Tuvok und zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere halten derweil die Gefangenen in Schach. thumb|Neelix auf Rettungsmission Währenddessen bekommt Neelix auf seinem Schiff Probleme. Die Sicherheit der Akritirianer verlangt, dass er sein Shuttle von der Andockschleuse des Gefängnisses löse. Er versucht sie etwas hinzuhalten, indem er sich dumm stellt und behauptet, er dachte, dies sei eine Auftankstation Heva VII. Anschließend fragt er nach einem Ort, wo er seine Navigationsphalanx reparieren lassen könnte. DIe Akritirianer fordern ihn auf, sofort abzukoppeln. Als er die Nachricht von Janeway bekommt, dass alle an Bord sind, legt er ab. Er informiert die Patrouille, dass er abfliegen wird. Nachdem er abgedockt hat, verlangt der Akritirianer das der den Antrieb deaktriviert. Aber die akritirianische Sicherheit möchte das Schiff inspizieren. Neelix schafft es, sie auszumanövrieren und entkommt. Der Doktor kann die beiden auf der Voyager wieder herstellen und bald darauf aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Neelix meint, dass er für eine Weile die Conn übernehmen könnte. Dies bringt Janeway in Verlegenheit, doch der Doktor meldet, dass Paris dank seiner Behandlung wieder voll einsatzfähig ist. Die Implantate waren dazu bestimmt, die Produktion von Acetylcholin im Hypothallamus zu stimulieren. Diese Chemikalie verursacht in den neuralen Strukturen der meisten Humanoide, dass sie aggressive Neigungen stimuliert. Kim meint, dass Zio Recht hatte. Paris lädt Kim zu einem Steak, einer Folienkartoffel und gegrillten Pilzen ein. Harry hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Tom beinahe umgebracht hätte, aber Tom meint, er habe ihn am Leben gehalten. Kim meint, dass er mit der Röhre beinahe seinen Schädel zertrümmert habe. Paris meint, er könne sich nur daran erinnern, dass ihm Harry das Leben gerettet hat und als Freund bezeichnet hat. Dann gehen sie zum Kasino und überlegen sich, welchen Nachtisch sie essen sollen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Chute (episode) es:The Chute fr:The Chute (épisode) nl:The Chute Hochsicherheitsgefaengnis, Das